Jolyne Cujoh
Jolyne Cujoh is the protagonist of the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean. She is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo, Jolyne is the only female "JoJo" to date. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chie vs Jolyne * Chun-Li vs. Jolyne Cujoh * Lubbock Vs. Jolyne Cujoh * Jolyne vs Lucina * Spider-Man VS Jolyne Cujoh * Jolyne Cujoh vs Spider-Gwen Battles Royale * JoJo Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Lyndis (Fire Emblem) * Pan (Dragon Ball) * Sarada Uchiha (Naruto) * Vanessa Enoteca (Black Clover) History Jolyne Cujoh is the sixth generation Joestar in the Joestar bloodline (counting Jonathan Joestar as first). Her childhood was often spent without her father, as Jotaro was mostly at work even when Jolyne was in need of the most attention. When she was 14, her life as a teen began to spiral downward upon being mistaken for a suspect in a robbery she didn't commit and then fleeing from an officer by stealing a motorcycle. Upon being arrested and detained in a holding cell, falsely charged with the crime, she and her mother pleaded her innocence and even begged Jotaro to bail her out. However, as he did not believe her, in the end she was sent to juvenile detention. When her mother divorced Jotaro, Jolyne became even more frustrated when he left the family. Soon, she joined the Hell Riders motorcycle/carjacking gang and spent more time getting into trouble. At 19, having cleaned up her act and left the gang, she went on a date with a preppy rich boy named Romeo. Upon driving home, Romeo and Jolyne were in a car accident, Romeo having fatally hit a pedestrian. Worried that he would be charged with reckless driving and dropped from a university's waiting list, Romeo decided to take the corpse and dump it somewhere, persuading Jolyne to help him and forget about the entire incident. A few days later, however, Jolyne was found at home and arrested. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 19 *Height: 5' 8" (174 cm) *Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg) *Occupation: Gangster, Prisoner *Hobbies: Hell Riders gang, motorcycle and carjacking Powers & Abilities *String Ability: Unravel parts of her body into string *Very Versatile Stand: enabling her to listen in on communications as well as escape and hide by unravelling parts of herself into string. * String Decomposition: Stone Free enables Jolyne to unravel her body as string. She may unravel around 70% of her body harmlessly, as well as quickly rewind. A versatile ability, feats it enables include Jolyne hiding parts of her body in spaces like a person's mouth, and weaving disguises or nets to trap enemies. At harm to herself, Jolyne may also cut her string for a further variety of applications. Stone Free's maximum range, unravelled to 70%, is about 24 meters. ** Stitching Wounds: With her string, Jolyne may stitch wounds sustained by her or her allies, to an improved healing speed. ** Long-Distance Hearing: By the same principles behind the tin can telephone, sound vibrating through her string, Jolyne may eavesdrop on distant conversations ** Möbius Strip: Counteracting C-Moon's ability to turn things inside-out, Jolyne uses Stone Free to change affected areas of her body into Möbius strips * Super Strength: When Stone Free's string is completely wound or compacted, it is very strong; the destructive force of its punch roughly equivalent to that exerted by a small, extremely fast meteor. * Super Speed: Stone Free has an A in Speed. It has shown to be able to throw one baseball 1000 times in a second. * Intelligence: Jolyne's true danger is not her stand, Stone Free, but in her intelligence in a fight. For example, when Pucci used C-Moon to invert Jolyne's body, she used Stone Free to create a "Mobius Strip" rendering her effectively invulnerable to its power. * Strength & Martial Arts: She has also shown to be capable of defending herself, seen in full detail against Officer Westwood. She has extensive knowledge of self-defense, which she demonstrates throughout the series * Infallible Integrity & Willpower. Feats * Contrary to what her general demeanor might suggest, Jolyne uses her Stand in ingenious ways to skirt death several times: ** Preventing her poisoning and subsequent death from raining poison dart frogs by creating a safety net above herself, stopping them from exploding on impact from the ground. ** Had no idea of C-Moon's ability until experiencing it firsthand, meaning she came up with the Möbius strip idea on the fly. ** Knowing she was inevitably going to die against Pucci's Made In Heaven, she faked death and tied Emporio to a dolphin, allowing him to escape with his life. This act caused a chain of events that saved the universe from Pucci's idea of heaven. * Beat Foo Fighters. * Threw one baseball 1000 times in the span of a single second. * Won a fight against a bloodlusted (via Survivor) Viviano Westwood, who, along with having a Stand that could generate meteors, was much more physically imposing than her. Faults *Quick to anger. *Any damage Stone Free takes, Jolyne takes. *Jolyne can only unravel so much of her body, if she unravels too much of her body it will kill her. *Irresponsible and flightly. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Italian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants